


DreamTeam Poly Age Regression: BBH Doctor Part 2

by i_am_abbyy



Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [8]
Category: Bbh - Fandom, DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Skeppy, dream - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Baby space, CG, Cuddles, Doctors, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little, Little Space, Love, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: This was a request from someone on Discord who wanted a 2nd part to the work 'DreamTeam Poly Age Regression: BBH Doctor' I loved writing this and I hope you enjoy reading!*THIS FICTION INCLUDES THE MENTION AND USAGE OF NEEDLES SO DO NOT READ IF THIS IS A SENSITIVE SUBJECT FOR YOU*Please feel free to request something in the comment section or message me on Discord at abbyy#5554 :)
Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	DreamTeam Poly Age Regression: BBH Doctor Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> CG's: Skeppy and BBH  
> Little's: George (1-4) Dream (1-4) Sapnap (2-7)

“Good morning buddy! How are you feeling?” Bad exclaimed as George stumbled down the hallway still groggy from sleeping, he had his blue blankie in his arms and a paci half hanging out of his mouth. He walked towards Bad and fell into his arms hugging him tightly wrapping his legs around his daddy’s waist as he was picked up. “Such a little cutie aren’t you! Are Dreamie and Sap awake hun?” 

“Mhm, Dreamie in bad mood though an Sappy annoyin him” Upon saying that Bad heard a screech erupt from the boys’ bedroom, he carried George with him and opened the door to find Sapnap lying on top of Dream kicking and poking him, “Georgie go to papa please” He set the little down who ran out of the room to the lounge where Skeppy was watching tv. 

“Good morning bub, come here!” He ran into Skeppy’s open arms and snuggled down with him watching the screen. 

Bad walked over to the boys on the bed and lifted Sapnap up off the bed, “Sapnap! That’s very naughty of you, you know fully well not to do that young man now go and sit in that corner!” He pointed towards the farthest corner indicating for him to go sit there, “I hate you” He mumbled as he sat in the corner, Bad ignored it because he knew he wanted a reaction. 

He looked down on Dream who was half asleep, “Dream darling are you ok?” He didn’t receive an answer from him, “Please answer me sweetie” he cooed as he lay next to the boy on the bed who burst into tears cuddling into Bad’s chest, “Hey, hey it’s ok baby boy come here”

He lifted Dream onto his chest popping his pacifier back into his mouth stroking his hair as he wept, “Do you want papa to make you a bottle?” He asked gently, Dream nodded his head slowly. 

Bad stood up and held the boy close as he walked to the lounge where George was being tickled by Skeppy, “Skep, could you go make Dream a bottle please whilst I see to Sapnap?” Skeppy smiled in response releasing a giggling George, “Of course I can! Come to papa Dreamie” 

Dream smiled as he was handed over to Skeppy, he was lay down on the sofa next to George who cuddled into him.

Bad walked back into the bedroom to find Sapnap still in the corner, he sat on the sofa in there, “Sap, come here love” He patted his knee, the boy turned his head in response to his name being called and stood up abruptly running towards Bad.

He sat next to him rather than on his lap, “You’re in a bit of a feisty mood this morning aren’t you sweetheart?” Sapnap just laughed in response hiding his face in his hands, “That wasn’t nice of you to hurt Dreamie like that was it, you know you’re much older than him, don’t you?” He pulled Sapnap’s hands away and looked the boy in the eyes. 

“Mhm, I’m sorry daddy, I won’t do it again” Bad knew it was a lie, but he just decided not to take it to discussion. He pulled Sapnap into a hug whispering to him, “Let’s go get some breakfast and get changed baby, I accept your apology” He pulled back out of the hug and smiled planting a kiss on the smaller boy’s forehead. 

They both stood walking to the lounge where Skeppy was feeding both George and Dream their bottles, “I’M SORRY DREAMIE!” Sapnap yelled to the little on the couch, he looked over still suckling on the bottle and nodded accepting the apology. 

Bad smiled, “Aw well done Sap, let’s go make breakfast!” The pair walked into the kitchen and made French toast with bacon and eggs, they plated it all up and placed it on the dining table. “High five buddy!” Bad held out his hand and Sapnap hit it with his own. 

Skeppy walked in with Dream and George in tow and sat them both down, “Let’s eat boys!”

They all sat down, Bad and Skeppy cut up Dream, George and Sapnap’s food into pieces to make it easier for them. They sat in surprising silence whilst they ate, the quiet noise of the tv playing in the background and the occasional bark of a dog ringing through the icy streets of the neighbourhood. 

It was flu season and that only meant one thing, flu shot time for the boys. They absolutely hated shots but due to Bad being their doctor it made it slightly easier for them. 

No matter what, they would always end up regressing whilst having them so Bad decided to do it whilst they were little to stop the stress of it later on. Once they had all finished eating Bad piped up glancing at Skeppy giving him the nod to be ready for them to run, “Boys can you look at me for a moment please?” All 3 littles looked to their daddy with curious eyes.

“So, you’re going to not like me for this, but I need to give you your flu shots today” Fear crept up on all 3 of their faces, and as predicted Sapnap and Dream began to get out of their chairs ready to get away. 

George just burst into tears on the spot not moving, Dream attempted to sprint out of the dining room before being caught by Skeppy and Sapnap did the same and managed to get away, “Ugh keep these 2 here for me” Bad muttered as he went searching for Sapnap. 

He checked the lounge, bathrooms, offices, bedrooms and even the doctor’s office and there was no sign of him, “Sapnap! Where are you love?” He called out, he decided to check the garden in hope he had gone out there. 

Upon approach of the door, he noticed a foot poking out of the utility closet and opened it to find a trembling mess beneath him, tears streamed down his face making his amber eyes stand out in the light. “Oh, baby come here” Bad fussed lifting the boy up who had dropped noticeably smaller. 

“I’m sorry you’re so scared but it’ll be over in no time at all!” He carried him through to the doctor’s office they had set up for Bad’s work, he sat down on the bed in there with Sapnap sobbing into his chest, he hushed him and traced patterns into his back mumbling sweet nothings into his ear. 

Skeppy opened the door with George in his arms and Dream clutching onto his arm, “Papa I don’t wanna do it!” George shouted only crying more, “You’re evil daddy and papas!” Dream yelled dropping to the floor sobbing more. Bad leaned forward and pulled him up to sit with him and Sapnap.

“Boys I’m sorry but we don’t want you getting all icky, do we?” Bad started, “But if, and only if you let me do your shots, we can go to the toy store tonight and get takeout for dinner!”

“Me first!” Dream bounced next to Bad, he loved the toy store so much and had had his eyes latched onto a new toy sword for weeks” Bad just chuckled, “Oh come on then Dream, are you going to be a brave boy for me?” Dream rapidly nodded his head jumping up.

“Sap stay here with Georgie and Papa please” Bad said as he popped a paci into his mouth and lifted Dream onto the exam table handing him a parrot stuffie from the shelf.

He walked over to the cabinet retrieving 3 individual packets, they each contained a needle and vial of medicine, he also fetched some cute band aids, and some alcohol cleansing wipes to clean off their arms. 

He filled each injection on the table away from sight from all 3 of the boys and hid one behind his back as he approached Dream who started to slightly tremble, “Don’t worry sweetie I’m just wiping your arm off” He assured the little as he cleaned the sight of injection gently. 

“Now I want you to give me a huge squeeze ok?” Dream did as he was told and hugged Bad’s waist tightly, he felt a minor sharp scratch on his upper left arm and winced slightly, but it was gone as quickly as it arrived. The needle was disposed of immediately and Bad stuck on a plaster to cover the slight mark. 

“Good boy Dream! Me and papa are so proud of you darling” Bad expected a bigger fuss but was delighted when Dream smiled up at him, not even a single tear in sight. He was lifted off the table, “I love you daddy!” He gently said as he ran back towards Skeppy jumping onto his lap.

“Sap it’s your turn honey” Skeppy whispered coaxing the boy towards Bad who walked over lifting him up onto his waist placing him in the same spot Dream had been seconds ago. 

He began to gently cry as Bad fetched the needle concealing it, “Aww baby don’t cry it’s going to be ok, Daddy’s here ok?” He cooed as he looked beneath himself at Sapnap whose pacifier was half out of his mouth, Bad pushed it back in, “Give me a humongous squeeze sweetie!” He wiped Sapnap’s arm down as he did with Dream, Sapnap hesitated.

“I don’t want it Daddy” He looked down with a saddened look on his face, “I know sweetheart, but you need it to feel better” He crouched down to meet Sapnap’s eyes, “Do you want Papa to hold you?” Sapnap’s tears stopped as he nodded. 

“Oh Papa! Your baby boy wants you” Bad called over to Skeppy who was being covered in cuddles, “Coming!” He stood up placing George next to Dream, “Boys stay here a second for me please”

He walked over to the pair and sat on the exam tabled pulling Sapnap into his lap to face him, he wrapped his arms around him pulling him close, the sobbing subsided and he relaxed into the embrace of his Papa. “Good boy, you’re doing so so well darling” He continued to whisper into his ear comforting him and rubbing his back and playing with his hair allowing Bad to administer the shot. 

Sapnap didn’t even notice it had been done until he was informed, and the band aid had been applied, “All done baby!” He looked up with sleepy eyes, “Really?!” He exclaimed in excitement hugging Bad and Skeppy tightly, “Yeah you’re all done! I told you it’d be ok bub!” Bad replied with a smile on his face.

He lifted the boy from Skeppy and placed him down allowing him to run to Dream and George.

George was asleep on the bed cuddled into the pillow, “Dream, Sapnap, go play in the lounge but please be careful ok?” Skeppy whispered, “Ok Papa!” They whispered loudly running out to grab some toys.

Skeppy lay next to George pulling him in to hold him, he didn’t stir whatsoever showing he was in a deep sleep state, “I’ll just do it now while he’s like that to save any fuss” Bad whispered as he cleaned George’s exposed arm quickly injecting him without trouble applying a plaster soon after. “Perfect” Skeppy and Bad both said in unison.

“I’ll go get the boys dressed, you stay here with him if you want” Bad mumbled and Skeppy nodded in response, “Yeah good idea” Bad pulled a blanket over the pair, lifted the safety bars on the bed and turned the lights off walking out of the room leaving them cuddled up. 

He walked into the lounge to find both Sapnap and Dream surprisingly getting along and watching the tv whilst playing with their stuffies, he admired the sight and fetched their clothes for the day. He was more than pleased with himself and Skeppy after that morning knowing it would be hard, but they had done it and now it was time to put their bank accounts through hell knowing they were going to be buying plenty of toys and treats for the trio.


End file.
